


Battle

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hanzo gets shot, mccree is Very Worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Hanzo brings a bow to a gun fight.





	Battle

     A payload mission in Dorado, simple. Take a cart that contains energy to turn on the lights in Dorado to the power plants.

     However, things do not go as planned. Everything, at the start, everything went well. The payload was running smoothly, Talon agents dropping like flies. Hanzo decided to go further ahead, scouting out any big attacks, and while everyone thought it was a bad idea at first- they realized the Shimada brothers were both sneaky and ninja-like. So Hanzo snuck through the stabilizing bars in the roof. Nothing bad seemed to pop up- so he dropped onto the floor, and then heard a yell behind him. 

     "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The guard growled, Hanzo rolling his eyes and taking out his bow. He knew the 'guard' was apart of Talon- he had the logo on the thigh of his pants. The guard tackled him, throwing the bow away, and taking out his gun- shooting Hanzo's in the shoulder. Hanzo cried out, shoving the guard off, blood rolling down his shoulder. 

      "Back-up in the power building!  _Now!_ " Hanzo yelled into his mic, and then the guard shot him again in the stomach. This was a bad idea. Hanzo coughed blood, collapsing onto the floor. Thoughts rammed through his mind, about if he was going to live, how would McCree and Genji react, ohgodohgodohgod- and then nothing.

✄✄✄

     "Darlin'. Hanzo," Hanzo heard, a whispering voice with a southern drawl, filled with concern. The Shimada opened his eyes, bright lights shining in his face. He inhaled deeply, staying still, eyes shifting to the body beside him. McCree. He was alive, then. 

     "Thank the Lord you're okay," He sighed heavily, smothering his face with kisses. The soft brown hair tickled Hanzo's face, and soon, he felt something wet on his face. Tears. McCree's tears. 

     "Oh, love, don't cry.. don't.. I'm okay. It's okay," Hanzo said quietly, feeling weaker than ever. Stupid of him to scout further, there was nothing wrong, nothing happened. He didn't need to go ahead! Both concern and anger covered Hanzo's face, anger at himself, concern for McCree. 

     "I'm sorry, babe, but you.. almost died. You've been asleep for three days," McCree said, his hat off, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Perhaps ya should take a bath, get some food?" He offered. Hanzo pondered on it, and as if he didn't even need to think, his stomach growled.

     "That sounds excellent."

**Author's Note:**

> angst is my life


End file.
